The Past Will Come Back To Haunt You
by cinderella9056
Summary: When a man from Robin's past is coming to work with Robin on a new protocol study she needs help because of what this man did to her, she tells him she is engaged and living with her fiance, Jason volunteers to be her fiance for as long as the study is which is fifteen months and to protect her because of what this man did to Robin. Will love bloom between the ex-lovers?
1. Chapter 1

THE PAST WILL COME BACK TO HAUNT YOU

Disclaimer: I do not own GH or any of the characters you recognizes

A/N: this starts in September 2007 Alan did not die of a heart attack Georgie and Emily are also alive

CHAPTER ONE

Robin was in trouble. She had just gotten off the phone with an old colleague from Paris and him and his wife had gotten a divorce and he was coming to the states. He was to work with her on her new protocol. He said he was anxious to see her and wanted to take her out to dinner and she had said that her fiancé and her were looking forward to having dinner with him. This is the man that made her life hell in Paris. She had no idea what to do so she decided to discuss it with Monica. What no one knew was what else he had done to her and she swore she would forget about it and she had but now he was coming here and she didn't know what to do. She paged Monica knowing she wasn't in the office that day and she had already called the mansion and she wasn't there so where was she? Alan was out of town and she didn't know if he had told Monica what had happened to her at this creeps hands and now he was going to be working on her new protocol study with her. The lives of 3,505 people were at stake.

Monica called Robin who had paged her and Robin picks up the phone and asks Monica where she was. She told her she was at Jason's penthouse and asks why she wants to know and Robin tells her to stay there that she would be right over. Monica hangs up the phone and Jason asked her if she was alright and Monica said, "I'm okay but by the sound of Robin she is not. She sounded frantic and is on the way over here. She told me to stay put. Something is definitely wrong."

"Maybe she broke a fingernail and needs help repairing it." Carly said being sarcastic like she always was when it came to Robin. She couldn't stand Robin and her holier than though attitude.

"Carly, that is enough. It sounded like Robin is in trouble. She doesn't sound like herself at all. I think something is really wrong." Monica said.

"I am staying then. My little sister may need me." Sonny said.

"I'm staying too." Jax said.

"Why don't we all stay and make sure that she is alright." Monica suggested. "Robin matters to all of us except Carly the rest of us care about Robin."

"I'll stay too." Carly said.

"You don't have too, Carly. You can go home, I will be there after I know Robin is okay."

"No, I'll stay."

Just then a pounding is heard and then the doors open and one of his guards says holding his eye that. "Dr. Scorpio is here to see Dr. Quartermaine.

Jason asks "What happened to your eye?"

"Well we told Dr. Scorpio you were busy and in a meeting and she punched me and George is still lying on the ground where Dr. Scorpio put him. He is afraid to get up."

"Oh my god it's bad. Get her in here now." Sonny said.

"Robin, hit your guards and one of them is afraid of her. Oh god where did she learn that?" Carly asked.

"Her parents are spies, she learned early how to defend herself or kick someone's ass. Believe me we know. We saw Robert training her one time and she was good then now she must be better to take down your guards, son."

Robin walks in and says "Sorry about your guards Jason but I really needed to see Monica. Monica the team to work with me with the new protocol study has been chosen. One of the people is someone from my old hospital. This guy is bad news but I can't change him coming and I told him I have a fiancé and that I live with said fiancé."

"Why did you do that?" Monica asked knowing that Robin hated lies.

Jax pales and Carly notices. "What's wrong Jax?"

He ignores Carly and looks at Robin. "Robin, tell me it isn't him?"

"I can't Jax, he is coming here and will be here till the trial is over in fifteen months."

"Oh God no." Jax said now very concerned for Robin and fearful for her.

"What the hell is going on?" Jason asked.

"Jax knows the story. This man, Manio Sullivan kept hitting on me and he was married so I didn't pay any attention to him and I just kept ignoring him and his advances started to worry me so I tried to make sure I wasn't alone with him. I had this date and I got dressed for the date at work and he flipped saying how could I cheat on him. I told him he was married and we weren't involved. He kept saying that he was my boyfriend and so he had the right to be upset that I had a date. Everyone heard this and started treating me like a leper because he was married and I went to the supervisor and he told me that I needed to find another hospital to work at if I didn't intend to take him up on his offer. He warned me that Manio was no one to mess with. I didn't listen two weeks later he broke into my house and raped me. No one believed me that he raped me because of what he said about him being my boyfriend even though he had a wife. He was also the Chief of Police's son. He didn't even get questioned in my rape and no one but the supervisor believed me and he transferred me to another hospital after the surgeries that I had to have because of what he did to me. The supervisor told me to move and not leave a forwarding address. I moved out of town into the country and did my job. But after the rape I flipped out and my roommate who believed me called Jax and Alan and they came to Paris to help me Alan went back and forth for a while because he was the only doctor I trusted. Jax got me a security system and a panic button that if I saw Manio I was to push. It took a couple months after the rape for me to be able to be alone and Jax stayed during that time. I had to have surgery at another hospital under another name in another city, I wouldn't go to the one in Paris I had worked at. I was scared that he would get to me so when the ambulance showed up I told them to take me not to Paris but another hospital and they did, they saw him leaving he is the one who called 911 can you believe it? He is one of the doctors on the trial panel for the new protocol study and I told him I was engaged and lives with my fiancé. Monica, what am I going to do? I can't be alone with him. Where am I going to find a fiancé who I live with and that will last fifteen months." Robin said starting to cry.

Jason knows that he has to help her. They still had their connection and they could use that.

Monica said. "I don't know but we'll figure out something and someone to be your fiancé."

"I'll do it!" Jason exclaims shocking everyone in the room.

Let me know what you think in a review!

.


	2. Chapter 2

THE PAST WILL COME BACK TO HAUNT YOU

Disclaimer: I do not own GH or any of the characters you recognizes

A/N: this starts in September 2007 Alan did not die of a heart attack

CHAPTER TWO

"I'll do it!" Jason exclaims shocking everyone in the room.

"What do you mean you'll do it?" Robin asked finding her voice.

"Robin, we still have the connection that we always have had and we can use that to pretend to be in love with each other."

Sonny thinking of all the ex's that have lived in this penthouse and that Robin wasn't like them and said. "How about since you're supposed to live together moving into the other penthouse? That was your home when you were together before and Robin would probably be more comfortable there."

"Our old one?" Jason asked.

"Yes."

"Hang on everyone, don't you think Robin should have a say in rather she will pretend to be engaged to Jason? I think you two should listen to her on this one. She has been through enough with this guy. I think it's a good idea for Jason and Robin to pretend to be engaged I think they could pull it off easily. What do you think Robin?" Carly said having new understanding for Robin and knowing she went through hell and blaming herself somewhat for it because if she wouldn't have done what she did Robin wouldn't have even been in France to begin with.

"Carly, thank you. I do have a say in this right?"

"Sorry, Robin, I just didn't like the idea of you living in this penthouse after all of Jason's ex's have lived here." Sonny said explaining what he was thinking.

"Robin, I'm sorry. What do you think about me pretending to be your fiancé and living with me?" Jason asked. "Thank you Carly for reminding Sonny and me that Robin may not want to pretend with me."

"Jason, thank you for offering and I will take you up on it. How are we going to pull it off though?"

Monica said. "We need to get Mac over here. Call him Robin I have an idea."

Robin looks at Monica and calls Mac and tells him, "I need you to come over to Jason's penthouse right now. Can you come?"

"Yes. I am on my way." Mac said.

"Sonny, I would rather live in the penthouse 4 where it was Jason and my home. Thank you for offering to let us live there."

"No thanks necessary."

"We'll need to get your things out of storage. You have a storage shed or something right?" Carly asked. "We will also have to get the other penthouse cleaned up and new appliances in there since we took the other ones out. Do you have a preference as to a brand, Robin?"

"Yes, actually I do. I was going to go house shopping this weekend and I have the colors for walls and everything in my purse as to what I wanted done with my house that I was going to buy maybe we can adjust it for the penthouse."

"Yes, but what you don't know there is seven bedrooms in the penthouse now. I bought the two penthouses below me and made a house kind of out of it. It has all kinds of things that it didn't before like a hot tub and so much more. You'll have to go look at it and see what you want done for each room and that is what we will do. We'll get the guards to clean it up and then we all will do the painting the guards and everyone else that will help us and get the painting done in in a day maybe we'll need two. Maybe before then with the right incentive."

"That should work, he won't be here for another couple weeks. So we have that much time to get it done and I really appreciate everyone's willingness to help."

"You have a storage shed or somewhere you are keeping your things since you live at the MC for now?" Sonny asked.

"Yes, but I really wasn't going to use the furniture or anything that I had at Patrick's except my jewelry and personal items I kept I was going to do all new for my house."

"Well we will get all new for the penthouse then."

"Okay that sounds good." Jason said. "We will go shopping and get everything you want for the penthouse. Oh no I forgot. What about Spinelli? He's family. I don't want to abandon him."

"Sonny said there are seven bedrooms he can choose a non-pink room for himself."

"You mean he can live there too?"

"Yes. Of course. He is your family like you said so I don't mind."

"Might I make a suggestion? We don't want everyone to know the whole truth, we need people to believe you two are back together so I suggest not telling him or anyone else except Mac. I would like Alan and Emily to know the truth. Alan is Chief of Staff and Emily is to work on this protocol and might be able to help keep this guy away from you." Monica said. Jason and Robin both say yes.

"She is right though. If we tell anymore people the chances of the news you are not really a couple could get back to him." Carly said.

Jax finally pulled himself together and said. "I think Carly and Monica are right except for Mac, Alan and Emily we can't tell anyone else. We are also going to have to keep Mac from killing him. Mac wanted to kill him before as did I, Luke and Alan. Luke may have to know we will decide on him later. No one else knows about what happened to Robin as far as I know. Luke and Mac both wanted to go after him and it took quite a bit to keep them from killing him. Then when it was found out that he wasn't going to even get questioned or arrested they were armed and going after him until I brought it to their attention that they had children to think about Robin being one of them. She wouldn't be able to handle losing them. So they backed off and then when we had to tell her he wasn't going to be arrested for what he did to her my god talk about gut wrenching. I hated that we had to tell Robin that when she woke up from surgery. At least she went to work at a different hospital and then pretty soon she came to New York and she was needed to bring her medicine to Port Charles and Jason. She stayed home after that and didn't go back. Luke and I went and got her things from Paris and brought them here to Port Charles."

There is a knock on the door and everyone knew it was Mac and they also knew now that he wasn't going to take this well at all.

Let me know what you think in a review! If you would like a certain story updated please let me know in a review or a PM.


End file.
